Jennifer
"Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl..." - Gregory M. Wilson thumb|300px|Jennifer as she appears in the game. Jennifer is the the main proagonist of [[Rule of Rose (game) | Rule of Rose]] and the game's only playable character. She is a timid, soft-spoken girl who seems weak and can be easily pushed about and ordered by others. However she is actally very determened and loyal. When tormented enough, she is shown to be quite violent to others, though that is a very rare side of her. The game centers around Jennifer and her time at Rose Garden Orphanage. Based on her memories, the game plot is distorted and misleading as its from only Jennifer's point of view. She is voiced by Jo Wyatt in the English verison of the game. Story The Airship Crash Little is known about Jennifer's past life, apart from that she had a mother and father. On the 25th April 1929, family where on a airship flight to India from Cardington, via way of London. As it was "the World's Largest Airship" at the time, the maidan flight was given a large ribbon-cutting ceremony. Around the 23rd June of the same year - during the return journey - the airship faced weather difficulties, went off-course and crashed close to Cardington. Sadly, Jennifer was the only survivor. She was later found by Gregory M. Wilson. Living with Gregory From the time of the crash to late January of 1930, Jennifer lived with Gergory at his house. However, due to the death of his son Joshua, the man was "mentally unstadle." Though he was kind to her, Gregory did not let Jennifer leave the house and kept her in a basement room. He also called her "Joshua" and was very likely using her as a replacement for his dead son. However, Jennifer understood that Gregory missed his son and that he felt lonely, so she stayed with him. Running Away With Wendy "My Prince, Please don’t worry. I’ll do anything for you. Just… pledge your love for me. That’s all I ask." - Wendy From November 1929 to January 1930, Jennifer had exchanged letters with a local orphan, Wendy, by posting them through the basement window. At first, Wendy mistakenly calls Jennifer "Joshua" but the girl started to become good friends - Even calling each other "Prince and Princess." Wendy tried to make Jennifer ran away with her a number of times - Thought the girl wanted to, she was reluctant to leave Gregory on his own. Towards the end of January, after pledging her love for Wendy, Jennifer finally runs away. While Gregory was out of the house, Wendy broke in and unlocked the basement door. Taking his pistol with them, the girls go to the Orphanage together. They exchange items, so that they would have something to remind them about their friendship. Jennifer gives her a teddy bear from Gregory's house, which she names "Joshua." Wendy gives Jennifer her red rose-cluster brooch. Living at Rose Garden Orphanage Finding Brown Brown's Death The Orphanage Massacre Personality Weapons and Fighting Style In game, Jennifer's weapons are usually household items, such as pipes, kitchen knifes, gardening tools and hockey sticks. These make-shift weapons provide a close combat melee attack. The only "real weapon" is Gregory's pisol, which Wendy gives her towards the end of the game. This gives the player a longer range. Being a timid character, Jennifer's attacks are not powerful. Her weak attacks can make battles with bosses or large masses of Imps very difficult. Brown can be helpful in battle, by distracting enemies with barking, aiding his owner to retreat or land a few blows without fear of retaliation. Relationships Brown Wendy Gregory Others Etymology The name Jennifer is a Cornish form of the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar which is composed of the elements gwen meaning "fair, white" and hwyfar meaning "smooth." These characteristics can refer to Jennifer's handsome physical looks and her gentel personality. Another form of Gwenhwyfar is the French name Guinevere. In Arthurian legend, Guinevere was the wife of King Arthur. She engaged in an adulterous affair with Sir Lancelot and her betrayal of her husband with Mordred prompted the Battle of Camlann, which led to the deaths of both Mordred and Arthur. This legend reflects Jennifer's "cheating" with her friendship with Wendy when she starts to pay more attention to Brown, that later brings the death of Brown, Wendy and the other children. Category:Characters Category: Aristocrat Club Members